Brother
by saku015
Summary: The rest of the Orihara family go and visit the girls after Izaya had gone away.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Roppi hated humans. He had hated them as long as he could remember. He found them disgusting creatures, who only cared about themselves. That's why he found the scene of him standing in front of his neicies' door so impossible. He should have hated those two annoying bitches too, but somehow, he just could not do it. They almost had the same effect on him as Tsuki and it was terrifying.

"Roppi-chan, you are here too!" He heard maybe his most annoying cousin's usually cheerful voice. But on that morning, it was not full of happiness – not at all. He looked at Psyche who had circles around his eyes because of sleep deprivation. He was sure about that he had gotten the phone call all of them had the previous night from the Heiwajima boys about the fight between Shizuo and Izaya.

"I simply can't believe that that garbage of a man left those two annoying little piece of shits here like this," Roppi spat in hatred. Psyche only smiled. No matter how serious the situation was, he knew that behind his insulting words, Roppi liked their nieces just as much as any of them did.

"Sorry, we are late!" They heard Sakuraya's worried voice who was running toward them with a little bit out of his breath Hibiya behind him.

"Just open the fucking door!" Roppi snarled at him. That was one of the reasons he hated humans so much. They wasted time to unnecessary things like apologizing for everything they had done.

* * *

They found the girls sleeping on the sofa, their covers being on the floor. Despite hating humans, the sight made Roppi's heart clench. He saw as Psyche knelt down beside the sofa. He hesitated for a moment to wake them up, but he decided that they would have to know it eventually.

"Kuru-chan, Mai-chan!" He whispered to them, shaking them gently. At first, there was no answer, but a few seconds later Mairu started blinking. "There are my fave little girls!" Psyche said smiling after Kururi had opened her eyes too.

"Uh… Psyche-nii?" Mairu asked half asleep, feeling a little bit surprised by seeing her cousin after waking up. Kururi poked her with her elbow after she had seen all of them. "Why are all of you here?"

' _Because your brother left you here as if you were nothing,_ ' Roppi wanted to say, but a warning look from Sakuraya stopped him.

The latter man crouched down beside the sofa as well. He smiled at the little girls with his warmest smile.

"We came here to see if you are okay, Tenshi," he answered to Mairu, caressing her face.

Kururi's gaze slowly turned away from his cousins and met Roppi's. Roppi knew that he was the one who looked the most like Izaya and that was not bothered him until then. But when those damn tears gathered in the little girl's eyes, he cursed the fate because of the same look. Feeling her sisters' mood changing, Mairu turned towards him as well. Her gaze was not stopped on his face, but his coat and those motherfucking fluids started falling from her eyes too.

"Fucking hell!" Roppi mumbled, turning towards the big window. From the corner of his eyes, he saw as the other two Oriharas' arms were pulling the girls to their chests. He growled half-aloud. He knew that Izaya was one of the worst humans, but he never would have thought that he would have done something like that with his sisters.

"Crying is the way how the commoners show how weak they are," he heard Hibiya's voice. Turning around, he saw as he put two crowns on the girls' heads. "You are royalty. It means that you are high above the average men. This way is unworthy of you!" Kururi and Mairu smiled up at him through their tears, making the short man blush "Or something like that…" He muttered, turning away.

"Thank you, Hibi-nii!" Mairu said, wiping her nose into the tissue Sakuraya gave to her.

"Thank you so much, Hibiya-sama!" Kururi bowed her head on a really well-mannered way.

Suddenly a feeling started waking up in Roppis' heart that he had never felt before. He hated humans. He loathed them to his core and with that, he hated those two little things too, but in that situation on that faithful morning… He wanted to see their smiles too. Their smiles directing at him.

"Here!" He sneered at them, throwing his coat onto their heads. Each one of his cousins gasped in disbelief. He saw as Psyche slowly raised up from his kneeling position. He felt that aura radiating from him. The aura they felt if someone tried to take Tsugaru away from him – on any way the raven did not like.

"Thank you!" The two little voices said in sync. They looked at them. They were sitting on the sofa, covered by Roppi's coat. Mairu brought it to her nose, breathing its scent in. Her lips turned into a happy little smile. Kururi did not do anything, just hugged the cloth to her chest.

The same thought popped up each of their heads: They might have been relatives, but no matter how hard they try, they would never be able to replace their brother.


End file.
